


Finding Control

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Series: Control [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, High School, Human Zim (Invader Zim), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Piercings, References to Drugs, Shoplifting, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: He eyes Dib and then bag. ”Invite me to your place, ” he orders, looking up at Dib with dark blue eyes. ”It’s the polite thing to do, ” he says.Dib looks practically disgusted at the thought of Zim being in his home. ”What? Why!” he asks. ”Why my place? Wait, why are you telling me to take you to my place!”If there are two things Zim hates, it's being touched, and showing weakness. But he can use Dib’s kindness and imbecilic mind against him by just being a little honest.“Because I don’t want to go home,”
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Professor Membrane & Zim, Zim & Zee (Invader Zim)
Series: Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Finding Control

**Author's Note:**

> Something I want to point out is that I will never put a tag ”hate fucking” unless it is necessary. There will a hate fucking tag. When it is needed. But not now. Soon, but not now.

  
Zim walks to the bathroom. He opens up the drawer and finds his makeup kit. He scowls to himself. “Damn it,” he growls to himself in a hushed voice. He slams down his kit and closes the drawer.

He’s out of his foundation. 

Zim makes eye contact with his reflection. A large black bruise is under his right eye. His lip is cut and there are hand marks around his neck. Zim rubs his cheek, eyes darting to his knuckles, red and Pops really did a number on him this time. 

”Zee? Did you take my shit?” he calls. Luckily his old man is out now, so the bastard can't do anything for him yelling. 

She's silent, which means she’s not home anymore or she’s choosing to ignore him. Zim sighs, rubbing his tired eyes, careful of the bruises. 

”Bitch, ” he cussed. Someone fucking touched his stuff. 

It doesn't have to be Zee who took his stuff, but she was the only one home other than his ma before. But his old woman isn't home right now. And neither is Zee for that matter.

He rushes upstairs and to his room.

Its practically empty with only a bed, dresser and desk in his room. There are a few outlets for his laptop and phone charger but that’s it.

Zim crawls under his bed, he’s just small enough to fit under it. He pulls out a large shoebox. Inside contains two packs of cigarettes, a pack of chewing gum, his wallet, a baggy full of all his piercings and a bag of cash. 

Not to sound like a child but, this is his secret box. 

This stops his ma and pops from stealing his money. He works hard for this money, it belongs to him, like his old man would say and then waste. Not like he’s any better. If there is a twenty-dollar bill lying around that no one will miss, he’ll take it. 

Zee is the only one he actually somewhat enjoy talking to, though she can be a bitch. She even got her ears pierced with him the first time. His other family members could all die for all he cared. 

He grabs a wad of cash and places the box back into the vent. He shimmies out from under the bed.

He strips off his dusty shirt and pulls on his hoodie. It's a magenta hoodie with a large fuchsia stripe around his middle and sides. He pulls on his black pants and boots before setting out. He has his hood pulled over his head, hiding his face.

Zim keeps his head down, hands stuffed into his pockets. He walks down the street to the convenience store. Luckily it isn't too far since it's getting dark already. 

_Maybe I should hide my foundation?_ he thinks to himself. He's got room in the vent and can find another shoebox. 

The light of the convenience store comes into view just after a few minutes. Zim doesn't normally go shopping at this store, but it's closest. He doesn't like the risk of meeting people he knows there. But it's dark, no one should be there. 

Zim enters the store, beelining straight for the cosmetics aisle. He browses the shelves for a shade that matches his skin. 

Zim frowns at the prices. Makeup is fucking expensive. Reluctantly, Zim decides to buy three. While walking by the hygiene aisle, he stops, deciding to buy a pack of condoms and lube while he’s there.

He’s buying it with cash, so no online trail his parents can find and can always burn the receipt later. His parents would never know. And that means one less beating. 

He stops by the front, looking at the cigarette packs lining up the shelves. he’s just out of sight of the cashier and blocking the view of the camera. He turns just so slightly, to pick up two boxes of cigarettes one hand in a way the camera couldn’t see. With his other hand, he picks up another box of cigarettes, making sure the camera could see as he slips the two boxes into his hoodie pocket while putting the single box down. 

Zim walks to checkout, one hand stuffed into his pocket to hide the packs of cigarettes. Buying his things, Zim ignores the cashier's red face as she swipes the condoms and lube across the scanner.

Zim takes his bag and leaves. He breathes in the cold air into his lungs, it stings so well. Once outside the store, he dumps the two packs of cigarettes, hiding them with his phone and dumps it into his back.

”Zim?” a voice that annoys him all too well calls out to him. 

Zim turns, looking at Dib, who is walking closer. He's wearing a dark blue hoodie and a black jacket over it. He's not wearing his classes. Contact lenses? It can see fine without them? 

He frowns, ”I thought I said not to talk to me unless it's days I'm letting you fuck me?” he says with a frown. He turns his full attention to Dib, his mood further ruined. ”So why are you here?” he asks.

”Oh...” he says. Zim concludes that Dib had zero plan when calling him out. ”I just got off work, ” he says. He gives a nervous smile, pointing a thumb to the store. His smile drops, hand reaching for Zim’s face. ”What happened to your face?” 

Zim swats Dib’s hand away, frown deepening into a scowl. ”Don't touch me, ” he orders. His body trembled slightly, but luckily Don doesn’t notice. He looks at the ground for a moment, breathing slowly to try and shake off the nerve.

He remembers the strong slap against his cheek and being thrown to the floor. His head pounds with the yelling, oh God the yelling. He touches his wrist, rubbing it. It's where he was grabbed and tossed around. His hair was yanked back, and head slammed the wall. His brain throbs, just thinking about it. 

”It’s none of your business,” he says coldly.

Dib is quiet, looking at Zim with sympathy, which is the last thing Zim wants. Fuck Dib for pitying him. Fuck him for being so God damn annoying. 

”Sorry for asking.” 

Zim sighs, scratching the back of his head. He really didn't want to go home now. 

Dib is a smart guy. He’s probably either figured out he’s dad hits him at home. Or maybe he thinks Zim is some sort of slut that doesn’t just sleep with him. No, Zim isn’t like that. He's had sex with a handful of students back at his other school he would regularly sleep with.

The thought of them makes Zim angry. It was all just pity sex to them. Zim doesn't need pity. None of them put together that home is where he's hit and thought that the bruises we're just from other lovers. So left marks if they're open and treated him like trash in bed. Guys that he would you'll his hair hard and bite him over the bruises until he either screamed or bleed first. Girls would smack him across the face or on the ass, giggling because these don't think they hit too hard. Fucking bitches with their slap of iron.

One girl that even got him into smoking would leave cigarettes to burn on the back of his left ear. 

Strangely enough, he liked her the most. She was smart enough to know he was being beaten, the only left the burns because it was _her_ mark. She was somewhat kind to Zim on days he needed her. Sometimes he missed her.

He eyes Dib and then bag. ”Invite me to your place, ” he orders, looking up at Dib with dark blue eyes. ”It’s the polite thing to do, ” he says. 

Dib looks practically disgusted at the thought of Zim being in his home. ”What? Why!” he asks. ”Why my place? Wait, why are you telling me to take you to my place!”

If there are two things Zim hates, it's being touched, and showing weakness. But he can use Dib’s kindness and imbecilic mind against him by just being a little honest.

“Because I don’t want to go home,” he says plainly. He pulls out his phone, swiping to the favourited pictures of Dib with beer and cum on his face, showing Dib. “And because I have this.” 

Dib’s mouth gaps, speechless. He’s been trapped. He growls, hands balling up into fists. 

“Fine,” he says. 

Zim smiles, putting his phone away. He grabs Dib’s arm. “Lead the way Dibshit,” he says, smiling wide. 

Did does his best to ignore Zim’s insult and just walking. Zim smirks to himself. He likes to feel in control. If he can control Dib, that makes Zim a happy guy.

Zim doesn’t mind when he’s touching people. In fact, Dib it rather warm, Zim likes it. He feels in control when he’s the one doing the touching, not so much when others touch him. 

They make it to Dib’s house. It’s dark and tall. The yard is well-managed like everyone her lawn. Zim makes a mental note of Dib’s address and street. 

”My dad isn't home, ” he says, unlocking the front door. ”My sister is though, but she will be in her room, blasting music. But be quiet, ” he growls lowly. Though Zim would love to be as loud as possible to piss Dib off, he smiles and nods like a good boy. 

”I didn't know you had a sister, ” Zim says. Dib leads him upstairs, where Zim can definitely hear the loud music. He felt a little hurt being hidden from Dib’s family but what could he do, Dib hated Zim. It only makes sense to be hidden. 

”Yeah,” he says, ” she pretends that I don't exist at school...and at home. She only acknowledges me when she needs to, ” he says. It's almost sad. At least Zim has Zee: the only family member that’s actually somewhat nice to him at home. 

Dib leads them to his room. The walls are dark blue. He has a large desk with scrap metal and a cemetery set on top. A black trashcan hides under it. His walls have notes and images with red string and pins connecting them all. His bed is just bigger than a twin bed, with blue sheets and white pillows. He has shelves of books beside his bed, all probably read hundreds of times before and a hundred times more to come. 

Zim is almost jealous. He doesn't have a bookshelf or a place to work on his machinery. 

Zim stops to look at the wall. “Memory extractor?” he asks, chuckling to himself. “You trying to take people’s memories away?” He asks, looking closely at the notes.

Dib joins him in looking at his notes. “No, not really,” he says. His cheeks are pink with embarrassment. “It's an invention that can copy memories and make them into a short film, ” he says. ”Like home videos,” he says, smiling with a shrug.

Zim smiles like he’s guessing Dib wants him too. “Needs a better name,” he says, crossing his arms to smirks up at Dib. “When did ya get this idea?” 

Dib goes beet red like he didn’t want to say his reasonings. Zim is confused. “What?” he asks.

”Nothing,” he says very quickly. Too quickly to _not_ be suspicious. 

Zim is curious but doesn't push further. He’d figure out in his own time. 

Dib sits on his bed cross-legged. Zim joins him, sitting cross-legged, facing each other. Zim reaches forward, placing a hand on Dib’s crotch. 

”What the hell are you doing?!” he whispers, throwing Zim’s hand back at him. 

Zim huffs, truly annoyed with Dib. He opens up his back and pulls out a new box of condoms and an unopened bottle of lube he just bought. ”I picked the size with you in mind, ” he says.

Dib is pink in the face. He snatches the condoms and shoves them into the bag. ”Not now!” he whispers, barely heard because of the music. ”My sister is here, ” he growls softly. 

Zim rolls his eyes, ” she won't be able to hear us one the music unless she has supersonic hearing, Dibshit, ”he says, pulling out the condoms again. ”I came here to get fucked. So fuck me, ” he orders. Zim is a hundred percent determined not to go home. And he will do anything not to go home. 

”But—” 

Zim leans forward, pressing his lips against Dibs to get him to shut up. Dib’s lips are rough against his own. Zim has the upper hand of surprise, pushing Dib backward onto the bed as he kisses him. He crawls on top of Dib like a cat, unwilling to break their kiss. 

Zim only breaks it to rip his hoodie off of his person. He stares down at Dib with a smirk, knowing that he's sexy and Dibshit will soon fall and do what he wanted. 

Zim stands on top of the mattress, the mattress sinking under his weight. He removes his pants and underwear, standing completely naked for Dib, smirking like the Cheshire Cat. 

Dib gulps with excitement. There is no lock on his door and Zim is standing above him, naked. There would be no possible way to blow it off and lie is someone is to buster in. Zim knows this. He’s daring Dib. 

Dub takes the bait. Stripping off his hoodie and the shirt under it. He fumbles with his jeans before laying there with his chest heaving, waiting for Zim to make a move.

Zim sits himself down in Dib’s lap, smiling down at him. He reaches over to grab the lube and hands it to Dib. He presses his belly against Dib’s and smiles like he’s just done something bad. He can feel his piercings rub against Dib’s nipples. 

He leans in close to Dib’s ear, smirking softly, ” finger fuck me, ” he whispers. He doesn't give Dib any wiggle room to argue, already smacking his mouth against his. 

Dib was a big boy to know what to do. He's a smart little shit. 

Dib does as he's told and opens and bottle. He lathers up his fingers. He sets the bottle aside on the dresser, still within reach. His large hands' cup Zim’s ass gives it a tight squeeze.

Zim hisses, still foreign to liking touch, but refuses to stop kissing Dib. 

Dib circles the rim of muscle a few times. His first finger easily slides in the first go. Zim sighs into Dib’s mouth, eyes closed and content. Dib adds another digit to poke at the rim, slowly easing it in and out, barely enough to push through. 

He stretches Zim well enough with his fingers shoving into Zim. He breathes gently, moaning into Dib's mouth as he's fingered. He feels so good and warm pressed against Dib’s body. 

Zim makes sure to listen carefully to the music, still loud and booming. It was a loud rock that shakes the walls. The more Zim listens, the more he loses himself into the standstill of time. 

If he wasn't kissing Dib, he’d surely moan loudly, letting his worries go. 

”Shhh, ” Dib reminds him, giving his ass a small squeeze. 

His cheeks are pink, and eyes practically clouded. His black hair falling into his face, sweaty and stuck to his forehead. If there wasn’t anyone in the house, maybe Zim would see a carefree side if Dib. Not now though, unfortunately.

”Ready?” he asks, kissing Zim’s neck. He mouths along how jawline carefully, remembering that Zim is very tense, which Zim is grateful for. He's trembling from the lips travelling up his neck and jaw.   
  
”Yeah, ” he says, whispering softly.

Zim reached for the bottle of lube. Propping himself up on Dib’s lap, he grinds himself down on Dib’s dick, trying to get him a little harder than it already was when poking through his butt cheeks. He reaches behind him with a lubed hand stocking it a few times. 

Dib reaches up, pulling on the rings. Zim hisses, pushing out his chest for Dib to get a good grip on the rings. 

He strokes the the length of Dib’s length and plays with his balls until it’s hard enough for him to slide in. 

Zim lifts up his hips, legs spread wide to give Dib a view of his cock entering inside Zim. Zim rips open a condom and rolls it down Dib’s length, leaving a little room for the sperm to go when he cums. 

Zim is careful when lowering himself on Dib’s member. He settles down on Dib’s big cock, just milking in the feeling. He presses his belly, groaning softly at the feeling the warmth and fullness of his belly. He loved this feeling. The first feeling of entrance where he feels warm and full. 

Dib places his hands on Zim’s thighs. Zim gasps as Dib bucked his hips up into him. His hands are on top of Dib’s, grabbing at his wrists and hands as he moves. Their hips meet, sloppy sounds being covered up by the loud music. 

Zim closes his eye, trying to ride out the feeling. He's nodding to himself, totally enjoying himself. Dib isn't so bad once the sex starts. He clearly knows how to rile Zim up and keep him company until Zim has to go home. 

Zim opens up his eyes to look at Dib, who's eyes are focused on the door, not him. He pouts, a sting in his chest at the fact that Dib is more focused on the door then him. 

His eyes flicker to the door and he frowns. Dib is so worried about someone worrying that he isn't giving his full attention to him. 

Zim leans forward, grabbing the sides of Dib’s face and forces him to look at directly into Zim’s dark eyes. ”You better fucking look at me or I'll scream about how good you fuck me, ” he threatens. ”Trust me, I'm far louder than any fucking speaker your sister is blasting. And when she comes bursting in, I'll make sure to come all over your fucking face. Got it, Dubshit, ” he growls, serious of everything he's saying. He smirks, watching the colour drain from Dib’s face.

 _Great_ , Zim thinks, smiling wildly to himself.

All of Dib’s attention is all on him. And he knows that it worked because Dib got harder inside him. Clearly, threats and the risk of being seen is a thrill for Dib just as much as it is for him. 

_Noted_. 

He gasps as hard thrust inside of Zim, full throttle and finally all his attention on him. Zim giggles softly, raising himself up. He strokes on dick, playing with the piercing, eyes locked on Dib, who is red in the face and dark brown locked in him.

Zim feels a little proud that he's able to draw Dib’s eyes on him. Zim knows for a fact that he's attractive and he knows how to use it and when people are interested. Dib was definitely interested. Even if Dib hates him, he can still control him with his looks. 

He's thinking about getting more piercings. He could get another dick piercing. Any more visible ones and he’d get his ass beaten for _wasting money_. It makes him want to laugh. _Yeah, wasting money on alcohol and drugs._

Sometimes Zim thinks what it would be like to try the drugs. Maybe it would make the beatings worth it if he could really push the limits.

Dib rises, one hand on Zim’s hips and the other under his leg. He kisses up Zim’s jawlines and nibbles just under Zim’s adam’s apple. Zim moans softly, pulling on Dib’s hair. 

Dib groans, his thrusts becoming sloppy and aimed randomly. ”I’m going to come, ” he whispers close to Zim’s ear before biting the lobe.

Zim trembles, his ear tingling. He nods quickly, eyes screwed shut tight. 

Dib grabs Zim’s member and strokes it. Zim’s hips give way and he can no longer move his hips and lets Dib fuck up into him like he's an object.

Zim cums first. He claws and pulls at Dib’s hair. Blessed out of his mind and careful to keep quiet. White and sticky cum covering Dibs hand. 

Zim grabs Dib’s hand and sucks on Dib’s fingers, taking in the digits deep into his throat and swallowing his own cum. 

Dib fucks up into Zim a few more times before cumming. He lays Zim down and pulls out his cock of the warmth of Zim. He pulls off the condom, tying it up and tossing it into the trash. 

Zim opens up the drawer next to Dib’s bed. Luckily for him, there was a lighter in it. Of course there would be with the chemistry stand on the table. Zim crawls under the covers, proving himself up He pulls out a cigarette from the fresh pack. He breathes in the smoke, stratified 

When Dib turns back to the bed, he frowns. Zim looks up at Dib with innocent eyes. Smoke bleeds from his lips.

”No. Not in my room.” He snatches the cigarette from Zim’s fingers and snuffs it out. 

”Oi, that was from a new pack!” Zim growls. He goes to light another when Dib snatches that too. Zim is shocked. How dare Dib stop him from smoking, the fucking nerve. Dib pulls on his pants and walks out of the bedroom. Zim huffs, laying down on the propped up pillow. Sex without a smoke is the fucking worse. 

Zim looks up to the door opening again. He's rubbing the back of his head, hair messy and sweat dried. He gasps softly, eyes practically bulging out of his head. In Dib’s hand, is a large bag of lollipops. 

”Here, ” he says, plopping down the bag. 

Zim doesn't ask for permission, he just opens the bag and pulls out a yellow sucker. He tares off the wrapper and pops the lollipop into his mouth. 

“Zim, you should stop—“

Zim chuckles, ” imma stop you right there, Dibshit, ” he says, spinning the stick of the lollipop. He gives a cocky smile pointed Dib’s way. ”I’ll stop smoking when I'm out of that damned house.” He pops the lollipop back into his mouth. He might regret saying that later. 

Dib sits on the bed, looking at Zim with a hopeful look. ”So then I have your word, ” he said. 

Zim scoffs, letting his body melting in the pillow. ”Not like you’ll be around after graduation,” he says, rolling his eyes, smiling softly. 

Zim frowns, picturing a future after high school without messing with Dib. That’s a pretty lonely future. Especially when he cuts all ties with his family. Including Zee. He didn’t want any part of his home life fallowing himself. 

“I would like to be,” Dib says. Both of them pause, both seemingly surprised by his words, faces pink.

Zim hugs the pillow, hiding his pink face from Dib. “Yeah,” he answers,” maybe,” he whispers. It’s hard to breath and his face is hot. It was so hot. “Now get under the blanket. I’m cold.” 

Dib frowns, his bed being taken over by Zim. Zim scoots over, flipping up the covers, raising his brows like Dib is crazy for not crawling in immediately into the warmth. 

He crawls in, wrapping his arm around Zim’s shoulder. Zim is a hundred percent aware that he’s still naked under the blanket culling up into Dib’s side. He’s so tired, that he closes his eyes, teeth cracking down on the lollipop and chewing it. He takes in a deep breath, settling to sleep. 

When he wakes, it’s still dark and Dib is asleep, his arm around him. He crawls out from under the blankets, careful to not wake Dib. He grabs one of Dib’s hoodies, and boxers.

The hoodie swallows Zim up, reminding himself how small he is for a boy. He can’t count how many time he’s been mistaken as a girl or possibly trans, which, rude. It makes him insecure about how he looks. Oh well, people like girly looking boys. And this hoodie was fucking warm and comfy. 

Zim grabs the lighter and a cigarette, and walks down stairs. He lights the tip, placing the tip into his mouth. He breathes in the smoke, closing his eyes, tasting the smoke flooding his lungs. 

He enters the kitchen. While taking a few puffs from the cigarette. He rummages through a few cabinets before finding the cups. He grabs a small class and heads to the fridge. He places it to the water filter. He takes a few puffs, waiting for the water to fill up. 

He takes a few sips, then a puff. 

Zim freezes as the lights are flipped on. He makes eye contact with Dib’s father, Professor Membrane in his lab coat and goggles. Zim shrinks, caught like a rat in his home smoking up a storm in his kitchen. 

”Professor Membrane, ” Zim greets, trying to play off him being there. Not hiding the cigarette, in fact taking a puff in front of him. 

He hums for a moment, seemingly unbothered by Zim, a practical stranger, smoking in his kitchen. ”I thought kids these days are into vaping rather than smoking.”

Zim huff, smugly smiling at Dib’s father. ”Yeah, well, vaping is still new and experimental. It’s causes kids to get addicted to nicotine, and even if they take out the nicotine, they’re still breathing metal into their lungs,” he says. Zim isn’t an idiot. He knows his shit. He takes a puff. “At least our medical field has more information about how to deal with smoking. Vaping, not so much.” 

The Professor walks forward. He goes for the bread and places it into the toaster. ”You’re a smart kid, ” he says. He licks his lips, dry and he's clearly been up for too long now. ”so what are you doing in my house?” he asks.

Zim shrugs, taking in a puff. He breathes out slowly, letting the smoke bleed out of his mouth before speaking. ”You want the truth or a lie?” he asks, eyeing up and Dib’s father. 

The toast pops up. Professor Membrane places it on a plate. “Let's start off with the truth.” He pulls out a jam jar and knife, spreading the jelly out on the crusty want bread. 

_I like fucking your son_ , Zim thinks. No, that wouldn't go over well. 

He takes a deep breath and speaks softly. ”I didn't want to go home.” 

The older man takes a bite of the toast, chewing and swallowing. ”That's fine. Just don't smoke in my house, ” he says, pointing at the cigarette with his toast in hand. ”You seem like a smart kid.” 

Zim smushes the cigarette out and tossing int into the trash. He takes a last drink of water before going back upstairs to Dib’s bedroom. 

When he sees Dib sleeping so soundly, brushing back the bangs hiding Dib’s sleeping face, Zim leans forward kissing Din on the lips gently. He’s careful not to wake Dib up. Zim crawls under the covers, snuggling into Dib’s body heat. 

He’s so warm. Zim didn’t release how cold he was until he pressed his body up against Don again. He never wants to be cold again. 

It's all so warm.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> A little lesson in vaping for you all. Please drop a like and a comment down below.


End file.
